


night's end

by bicappy (ubertrash)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nudity, Werewolf Bucky Barnes, embedded art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ubertrash/pseuds/bicappy
Summary: the moon shone bright in the sky and bucky had spent the night at her beck and call. he howled and twisted until the animal inside abated, leaving him bloody and bruised. still cloaked in the dregs of his wolf skin, he crawls back home into steve's safe arms, a bath and some bandages awaiting him, per their routine. [art only]
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41
Collections: Star Spangled Secret Santa 2020





	night's end

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taste_is_Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/gifts).



> my effort for 2020's Star Spangled Secret Santa! my giftee's list of wants included werecreatres and hurt/comfort, so I ran with it - hope it's not too angsty for you, I promise poor bucky is in good hands here! hope you enjoy it :')
> 
> thanks to the mods for running this event, it's a nice heart-warming thing to be a part of. i loved reading my gift on xmas day ❤️. 
> 
> as per the tags, tw for blood, injuries and (non-sexual) nudity.


End file.
